schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Black Manta (Young Justice)
Black Manta ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der DC-Cartoonserie Young Justice. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der achten Folge der ersten Staffel auf und kehrt in der zweiten Staffel als sekundärer Antagonist zurück. Er ist der Vater von Kaldur'ahm und ein Superschurke, der einen High-Tech-Unterwasseranzug trägt und eine ganze Truppe loyaler Handlanger anführt. Nachdem er ursprünglich als Handlanger des Lichts fungiert, steigt er später nach dem Versagen von Ocean-Master in den inneren Kreis der Organisation aus. Gleichzeitig arbeitet er mit seinem Sohn zusammen, der sich als loyaler Handlanger ausgibt, der aber in Wirklichkeit als Mitglied des Jungheldenteams der Liga der Gerechten Informationen sammelt um das Licht zerschlagen zu können. Im Original wird Black Manta von Khary Payton gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Black Manta ist ein Superschurke und ein Feind von Aquaman. Er befehligt eine Gruppe von Handlangern, die - genau wie er selbst - mit High-Tech-Tauchanzügen ausgestattet sind. Black Mantas Helm ermöglicht es ihm zudem, Laserstrahlen aus dem Helm zu schießen. Er ist zudem der Vater von Kaldur'ahm, den er gemeinsam mit der atlantischen Frau Sha'lain'a zeugte. Allerdings hatte er niemals Kontakt zu Kaldur. Black Manta wird im Jahr 2010 zu einem Handlanger des Lichts und wird beauftragt, einen Eisblock aus dem Wissenschaftszentrum von Poseidonis zu stehlen, in dem sich der eingefrorene Starro befindet. Black Manta versammelt dafür seine Truppen, die er an verschiedenen Orten in Atlantis verteilt um durch koordinierte Angriffe die Verteidiger von Atlantis zu zerstreuen. Angriff auf Atlantis Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, umzingeln Black Manta und seine Crew Atlantis. Dabei kommt die Alpha-Truppe der Stadt zu nahe und muss zwei Wachmänner töten, kann insgesamt aber unentdeckt bleiben. Dennoch kritisiert Manta die Unachtsamkeit der Alpha-Truppe, bevor er sich vergewissert dass auch die anderen Truppen in Position sind. Als dies von allen Teams bestätigt wird, kündigt Black Manta an, dass damit die zweite Phase ihres Plans beginnen kann. Die einzelnen Gruppen bringen nun Sprengsätze in ganz Atlantis an und sorgen damit für Chaos und Zerstörung. Als Wachmänner auftauchen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, attackieren Mantas Handlanger sie um die Streitmächte von Atlantis aufzuteilen. Während seine Truppen die Wachen von Atlantis bekämpfen und ablenken, kümmert sich Black Manta um das eigentliche Ziel des Angriffs - das Wissenschaftszentrum. Sie können in das Zentrum eindringen, die Wachen und Wissenschaftler ausschalten und den Eisblock sichern. Während das Manta-U-Boot die Dachkuppel schmilzt um den Eisblock abtransportieren zu können, erkennt Black Manta aber, dass zwei seiner uniformierten Handlanger sich merkwürdig verhalten. Er schließt daraus, dass es Feinde sein müssen die die Uniformen seiner Handlanger tragen und dass einer von ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich Aqualad - sein Sohn Kaldur - ist. Als er den beiden zuruft, wirbeln sie herum und eröffnen sofort das Feuer auf Manta, der den Schüssen aber ausweicht und stattdessen Laserstrahlen aus seinem Helm auf sie feuert. Während einige seiner Handlanger Aqualad ebenfalls angreifen, ruft Manta verächtlich, ob Aqualad denn keinerlei Ambitionen hat außer Aquaman zu dienen, da er dies als Verschwendung von Aqualads Talenten ansieht. Er ruft fragend, ob denn nicht genug andere Männer willens sind, für ihren König zu sterben und attackiert noch im selben Moment Aqualads Begleiter Garth mit Laserstrahlen. Garth kann aber im letzten Moment von Aqualad zur Seite gezogen werden und nimmt nun am Kampf teil. Da die Kuppel mittlerweile geschmolzen wurde, feuert Black Manta Raketen auf Aqualad und Garth, die sie zurückwerfen. Seine Handlanger befestigen derweil den Eisberg am Manta-U-Boot und während Black Manta Aqualad weiterhin in Schach hält, wollen die Schurken den Eisberg bergen. Garth durchtrennt aber das Kabel, so dass der Eisberg wieder nach unten sinkt und am Boden zerbricht, so dass einer von Starros Tentakeln freigelegt wird. Manta schwimmt auf den Tentakel zu, wird aber von Aqualads Wasserpeitsche gepackt und zurückgezogen. Frustriert reißt er sich frei und schreit, dass niemand Starro bekommen wird, wenn er selbst ihn schon nicht haben kann. Er feuert eine Rakete auf Starro, der von der Explosion zerfetzt wird. Die Explosion wirft auch Garth und Aqualad von den Füßen, was es Manta ermöglicht sich an Bord seines Manta-U-Boots zu retten und zu fliehen. Am Bord seines Schiffes kontaktiert Manta das Licht und offenbart, dass er das Ziel nicht sichern konnte und gezwungen war, zu Plan B überzugehen. Ocean-Master antwortet, dass Manta seine Mission dennoch erfüllt hat und behauptet, dass er seine Sache gut gemacht hat. Beitritt zum Licht In den folgenden fünf Jahren nimmt Kaldur Kontakt zu Black Manta auf. Er hat die Identität seines Vaters erfahren und ist daher - scheinbar aus Hass auf Aquaman, der ihm dies jahrelang verschwiegen hatte - bereit, sich seinem Vater anzuschließen. In Wirklichkeit ist dies jedoch nur eine Finte, damit die Junghelden einen Spion im Licht haben um mehrr über diese mysteriöse Organisation zu erfahren. Black Manta ist über Kaldurs Sinneswandel zufrieden und macht ihn sogleich zu seinem Stellvertreter. Um sich das Vertrauen seines Vaters zu verdienen, befolgt Kaldur all seine Befehle ohne zu zögern. Gleichzeitig verbündet sich das Licht mit einer Alienrasse, dem Griff. Dieser ist ein erklärter Feind der Rasse der Kroloteaner und daher verspricht das Licht, diese von der Erde zu tilgen. Dabei kommt ihnen zugute, dass die Liga der Gerechten von den Kroloteanern erfahren hat und versucht, diese zu fangen. Das Licht verspricht den Kroloteanern daher, sie erfolgreich von der Erde zu bringen und stellt ihnen eine Basis auf Malina Island zur Verfügung, wo sie ein Raumschiff bauen können um zu fliehen. Als Handlanger des Lichts wird Black Manta daher beauftragt, die versprengten Kroloteaner auf der Erde zu finden und auf die Insel zu bringen. Er schickt Kaldur um die übrigen Kroloteaner zurückzuholen und nachdem Kaldur die letzten Kroloteaner in der Basis auf Malina Island abgesetzt hat und seinem Vater davon berichtet, preist Manta Kaldurs gute Arbeit. Nachdem die Kroloteaner auf der Erde durch eine Bombe auf Malina Island vernichtet wurden, flieht Kaldur mit seinen Handlangern in dem Manta-Jet und reist in den Nordpazifik, wo er mit seinem Jet an Mantas U-Boot andockt. Er sucht seinen Vater auf, der gerade im Speisesaal isst. Manta gratuliert seinem Sohn zu seiner guten Arbeit und fragt amüsiert, ob Aquaman zufällig bei der Explosion umgekommen ist, was Kaldur für unwahrscheinlich hält. Plötzlich ertönt ein Signal und Manta verabschiedet sich von seinem Sohn. Er tritt in eine separate Kammer, wo ihm die Mitglieder des Lichts zugeschaltet werden. Vandal Savage behauptet, dass sowohl das Licht als auch ihre neuen Partner mit Mantas Leistung zufrieden sind und das Licht daher befindet, dass sie mit Manta die richtige Wahl getroffen haben. Savage erklärt, dass Black Manta somit nun offiziell das neuste Mitglied des Lichts ist und damit den in Ungnade gefallenen Ocean-Master ersetzt. Im Zuge einer Mission für das Licht schickt Manta später seinen Sohn um den Erde-Mars-Kommunikationssatelliten am Cape Canaveral zu zerstören, bevor die Rakete mit ihm starten kann. Kaldur scheitert zwar, kann aber scheinbar seine ehemalige Teamkollegin Artemis töten. Die Rakete, die Kaldur nicht zerstören konnte, wird kurz darauf von einer Bombe an Bord zerstört. Als Kaldur auf Mantas Flaggschiff zurückkehrt, gratuliert dieser ihm für die Zerstörung der Rakete, den Tod von Artemis und für die Gefangennahme von Lagoon Boy. Kaldur entgegnet aber, dass sein Team nicht für die Zerstörung verantwortlich war sondern dass es vermutlich an fehlerhafter Technologie lag; ihr Sieg war eher Zufall. Manta antwortet, dass er nicht an Zufälle glaubt und daher schon vor Tagen eine Bombe an Bord der Rakete hat schmuggeln lassen. Er offenbart, dass dies eine letzte Prüfung für Kaldur war um herauszufinden, ob dieser unberechtigt Lob einheimsen würde. Manta bezeichnet Kaldurs Antwort als Charakterstärke und behauptet, dass Kaldur bereit für die nächste Ebene ist. Als Kaldur einige Zeit später Lagoon Boy im Zellentrakt von Mantas Schiff besucht und lauthals von ihm beschimpft wird, taucht auch Black Manta kurz darauf bei den Zellen auf. Er fragt, warum Lagoon Boy überhaupt noch an Bord ist, da er sofort an die Partner des Lichts ausgeliefert werden sollte. Er befiehlt, den Transport vorzubereiten und Kaldur bietet an, den Transport selbst zu beaufsichtigen. Manta lehnt dies jedoch ab, da er andere Aufgaben für seinen Sohn hat. Nachdem Lagoon Boy fortgebracht wurde, verrät Manta dass sein Vertrauen in Kaldur unzerbrechlich ist, dass andere aber noch nicht überzeugt sind und einen weiteren Beweis benötigen. Er schickt Kaldur daher mit Icicle Jr., den Terror-Twins und Kaldurs neuen Handlangerin, Tigress - in Wahrheit Artemis - auf eine Mission. Im Zuge der Mission gelingt es Kaldurs Truppe, Blue Beetle, Impulse und Beast Boy gefangen zu nehmen und Mount Justice, das Hauptquartier der Junghelden, zu zerstören. Nachdem sie zurückkehren, wird die Gruppe von Black Manta empfangen, der Kaldur auffordert, ihm zu folgen. Er führt ihn in seinen Kontrollraum, wo die übrigen Mitglieder des Lichts bereits zugeschaltet sind. Manta stellt den Mitgliedern Kaldur als seinen Sohn vor und verrät, dass dessen Missionen bisher alle erfolgreich verliefen. Ra's al Ghul teilt Mantas positive Einschätzung und behauptet, dass sie Initiative, Weitsicht und Familienverbundenheit durchaus schätzen. Er heißt Kaldur daher als Agenten des Lichts willkommen und behauptet, dass es Zeit wird dass Kaldur den Partner des Lichts kennenlernt. Rettungsplan für Kaldur Nach einem telepathischen Kampf mit Miss Martian, der ihn in einem katatonischen Zustand zurückgelassen hat, ist Kaldur völlig regungslos und bettlägerig. Besorgt lässt Manta ihn in eine Kabine auf seinem Schiff bringen und überlegt nach einem Weg, zu helfen. Gleichzeitig muss Manta sich um die Konsequenzen des Tods von Artemis kümmern. Einige Tage später tritt Sportsmaster vor das Licht um seine Beschwerde vorzubringen. Savage und Black Manta sind dabei persönlich anwesend, während der Rest der Mitglieder zugeschaltet ist. Sportsmaster verkündet, dass Mantas Sohn seine Tochter Artemis ohne Erlaubnis getötet hat und dass er daher als Vollstrecker des Lichts Wiedergutmachung verlangt. Sportsmaster behauptet, dass Savage die Regel kennt und dass nur Kaldurs Blut als Wiedergutmachung dienen kann. Zornig ruft Black Manta, dass niemand seinen Sohn anrühren wird, woraufhin Savage ihm zustimmt und behauptet, dass der Tod Kaldurs nicht zur Debatte steht. Sportsmaster, der damit bereits gerechnet hat,will daher mit Manta direkt abrechnen und zückt blitzschnell eine Klinge, die er auf Manta zuwirft. Bevor Manta oder Savage reagieren können, wird die Klinge aber von einem Schuss von Deathstroke zerstört, der im selben Moment den Raum betreten hat. Als Sportsmaster Deathstroke erkennt, dreht er sich enttäuscht zu Savage um und behauptet, dass dieser scheinbar keine Zeit verschwendet hat und direkt nach einem Ersatz für Sportsmaster gesucht hat. Savage antwortet, dass das Schicksal den Vorbereiteten begünstigt, doch im selben Moment wird die Wand des Raums von einer Explosion aufgerissen. Ein Helikopter erscheint, in den Sportsmaster - der ebenfalls Vorkehrungen getroffen hat - sogleich hereinspringt und entkommt. Nach Sportsmasters Flucht kehrt Manta gemeinsam mit Savage in sein Unterwasser-Fahrzeug zurück, wo sie Kaldurs Zimmer betreten. Als Savage Kaldurs Zustand sieht, behauptet Manta grimmig dass Kaldur jeglichen Lebens und sogar eines ehrenhaften Todes beraubt wurde. Er schwört daher, Rache an Miss Martian zu nehmen und Savage antwortet, dass er selbst Vater ist und daher weiß, was für ein Leid Manta verspürt. Er verspricht Manta, dass seine Chance zur Rache kommen wird und offenbart auch, dass er Psimon von Queen Bee abkommandiert hat damit dieser versucht, Kaldurs Verstand nach verbliebenen Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen und seine fragmentierte Psyche zu reparieren. Da er sich nicht nur darauf verlassen will, lässt Manta später aber auch Tigress in Kaldurs Kabine rufen. Dort stellt er ihr Psimon vor und verrät, warum dieser an Bord seines Schiffs ist. Er befiehlt Tigress, bei Psimon zu bleiben während dieser Kaldurs Psyche wieder zusammensetzt. Als Manta über Überwachungskameras Kaldurs Raum beobachtet, erkennt er geschockt dass Psimon plötzlich Tigress attackiert; Manta ahnt nicht, dass Psimon Tigress' wahre Identität als Artemis erfahren konnte und deshalb angegriffen hat. Manta stürmt sofort los und stürmt in den Raum, aber als er ankommt hat Psimon bereits das Bewusstsein verloren. Manta fordert eine Erklärung und Tigress antwortet, dass Psimon einfach durchgedreht ist. Sie fragt, ob Miss Martian möglicherweise ein telepathisches Virus in Kaldurs Verstand hinterlassen hat und Black Manta erkennt frustriert, dass dies bedeuten würde dass jeden Telepathen, den er auf Kaldur ansetzt, das selbe Schicksal ereilen würde. Er weiß nicht, dass Tigress Psimon lediglich mit einem vergifteten Pfeil außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, der Psimon in ein wochenlanges Koma versetzt hat. Tigress schlägt vor, dass sie Miss Martian entführen damit sie Kaldurs Verstand wieder zusammensetzt und bietet sich an, diese Mission durchzuführen. Manta stimmt zu, stellt Artemis allerdings zusätzlich Deathstroke zur Seite. Nachdem Artemis und Deathstroke am neunten April mit Miss Martian zurückgekehrt sind, empfängt Manta sie persönlich. Er offenbart Megan gegenüber, dass sie einzig und alleine am Leben ist, damit sie den Schaden rückgängig macht, den sie im Kopf seines Sohnes verursacht hat. Er verrät, dass das Halsband, dass Miss Martian trägt, all ihre marsianischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt und dass er in Kürze lediglich wieder ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten aktivieren wird. Er warnt sie aber auch, dass Deathstroke momentan aus einem zweiten Schiff den gesamten Raum mit Kameras überprüfen kann und dass er einen Sprengsatz in Miss Martians Halsband aktivieren wird, wenn er auch nur den Hauch von Widerstand erkennen sollte. Manta ruft der Kamera nun zu, dass Deathstroke Megans Telepathie aktivieren soll und verlässt dann mit einer letzten Drohung Megan gegenüber den Raum. Sechs Stunden später kehrt Manta zurück in den Raum um zu überprüfen, ob es Fortschritte gibt. Megan antwortet, dass sie gerade erst begonnen haben und der Prozess Tage dauern könnte. Skeptisch droht Manta ihr mit tödlichen Konsequenzen, falls sie versuchen sollte, ihn hinzuhalten, doch im selben Moment spricht Kaldur zum ersten Mal seit langem. Er nennt das Wort "Vater" und sofort eilt Manta an seine Seite und verspricht seinem Sohn, für ihn da zu sein. Zwar ist Kaldurs Verstand noch lange nicht repariert, doch Manta sieht nun, dass Megan Fortschritte macht. Er rät ihr, so weiterzumachen und verspricht ihr, dass sie am Leben bleiben wird, wenn sie Erfolg hat. Dann aber bittet er Artemis nach draußen und befiehlt ihr, Megan zu töten nachdem sie Kaldur gerettet hat. Angriff auf Mantas U-Boot Am 27. Mai nimmt Manta von seinem Büro aus Kontakt zu Deathstroke auf und fordert einen Entwicklungsbericht bezüglich Miss Martians Fortschritten. Deathstroke antwortet ihm, dass es langsam vorangeht und Miss Martian erst Teile von Kaldurs Verstand wiederhergestellt hat. Deathstroke erklärt aber auch, dass Kaldur noch nicht wieder der Selbe ist, woraufhin sich Manta für den Bericht bedankt. Nachdem er den Kontakt mit Deathstroke beendet hat, macht er sich auf den Weg in Kaldurs Zimmer. Er offenbart, dass seine Geduld am Ende ist und dass er Megan töten wird, wenn sie Kaldur nicht binnen 24 Stunden heilt. Allerdings ist Kaldur insgeheim längst wieder der Alte und täuscht seine weitere Katatonie nur vor, um Zeit für die Flucht von Megan zu schinden. Als Deathstroke Manta über die Eindringlinge Cheshire und Sportsmaster warnt, die er durch die Kamera erspäht hat, schickt Manta sofort Verstärkung in die Kammer seines Sohns. Er selbst stürmt ebenfalls in voller Montur aus seinem Büro, wird aber direkt davor von Sportsmaster zu Boden geworfen, der persönlich Rache für Artemis nehmen will. Sofort setzt Sportsmaster nach und schlägt mit seinem Morgenstern auf den am Boden liegenden Manta, doch Manta rollt sich zur Seite und schießt Laserstrahlen aus seinem Helm nach Sportsmaster. So kann er zwar wieder auf die Beine kommen, wird aber von dem agilen Sportsmaster immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Sportsmaster kann ihn schließlich auch mit seinem Morgenstern am Kopf treffen und Manta stürzt regungslos zu Boden, doch die Ankunft weiterer von Mantas Söldnern verhindert, dass Sportsmaster ihm den Todesstoß versetzen kann. Unter Beschuss der Söldner flieht Sportsmaster in einen Nebengang. Mantas Handlanger ergreifen währenddessen ihren benommenen Anführer und wollen ihn in Sicherheit ziehen, doch Sportsmaster zückt eine explosive Disk, die er in den Raum wirft. Die Explosion der Disk schaltet Mantas Handlanger aus und Manta, der wieder zu sich kommt, findet sich inmitten seiner gefallenen Handlanger wieder. Sportsmaster stürmt nun wieder auf Manta zu und springt über einen Laserstrahl, den dieser aus seinem Helm auf ihn feuert. Die beiden setzen ihren Kampf fort und als Artemis bei dem Versuch, Kaldurs Zimmer zu erreichen, in den Gang stolpert, wird sie fast versehentlich von Mantas Laserstrahlen getroffen. Manta kann auf Sportsmaster zustürmen und ihm mehrere schwere Schläge versetzen, doch dann fängt Sportsmaster den nächsten Schlag mit seiner Hand ab und verpasst Manta eine Kopfnuss, die ihn zurücktreibt. Manta sieht Artemis auf der anderen Seite des Ganges und ruft ihr zu, dass sie ihn unterstützen soll. Sofort zückt Artemis ihr Schwert und attackiert Sportsmaster, bis sie sich mit einem Sprung an die Seite von Manta retten kann. Manta ruft Artemis zu, dass sie Sportsmaster beschäftigen soll während er seinen Sohn rettet. Mit diesen Worten rennt er davon und überlässt Artemis den Kampf mit Sportsmaster. Er erscheint vor der verbarrikadierten Tür von Kaldurs Zimmer, an der seine Söldner gerade eine explosive Ladung anbringen um die Tür zu sprengen. Ohne überhaupt auf die Erklärung seiner Männer zu reagieren, feuert Manta einen Laserstrahl auf die Sprengladung und jagt sie direkt in die Luft. Er kann so zwar Kaldurs Zimmer betreten, allerdings wurde dieser von der Tür zu Boden gerissen. Zudem hat Manta all seine Handlanger ausgeschaltet, die an der Tür standen und wird direkt von Cheshire aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und zu Boden geworfen. Cheshire wirft eine kleine Elektroplatte auf Mantas Rüstung, die seinen ganzen Körper unter Strom stellt und ihn ausschaltet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Artemis aber bereits Megans Halsband deaktiviert, so dass Megan sowohl Manta als auch Cheshire mit Telekinese packen kann und gegen die Wand drücken kann. Sie hat Cheshire bereits telepathisch offenbart, dass Artemis noch lebt, so dass die beiden für Manta ein kleines Schauspiel starten und Megan Cheshire ziehen lässt, da sie Manta und Kaldur scheinbar selbst töten will. Bevor sie dies tun kann, stürmt allerdings Kaldur - ebenfalls eingeweiht - auf Megan zu und rammt sie zu Boden, woraufhin diese sich entscheidet zu fliehen und die Dichte ihres Körpers verändert um geradewegs durch die Bordwand zu entkommen. Manta kümmert sich allerdings nicht um die fliehende Megan, sondern schließt seinen Sohn in die Arme. Zwei Tage später ist Kaldur wieder einsatzbereit und Manta berichtet Savage und dem Griff-Botschafter, dass sein Sohn wieder gesund ist. Er behauptet stolz, dass es der Katalysator für Kaldurs Genesung war, seinen Vater in tödlicher Gefahr zu sehen und betont seine Dankbarkeit. Der Griff-Botschafter antwortet mit Glückwünschen und behauptet, dass es insgesamt ein guter Tag für sie alle war. Treffen mit dem Griff Wochen später begleitet Black Manta das Licht zu dem Treffen mit dem Griff auf Santa Prisca. Als beide Gruppen versammelt sind, besteht Black Beetle mit Verweis auf Black Manta und Artemis darauf, dass beim Treffen keine Masken getragen werden. Manta entgegnet forsch, dass gar nichts passieren wird nur weil Black Beetle darauf besteht. Als Ra's al Ghul Manta jedoch bittet, freundlich genug zu sein, die Bitte zu respektieren, nimmt Manta seinen Helm ab. Daraufhin richtet der Botschafter einige Beschwerden an das Licht und fragt, wie die Mitglieder des Jungheldenteams den bialyanischen Tempel betreten konnten, der doch von dem Licht bewacht wurde. Als Kaldur antworten will, sieht Black Beetle dies als Anmaßung an und weist Black Manta an, seinen Sohn in die Schranken zu weisen. Manta entgegnet jedoch gereizt, dass Beetles Unverschämtheit immer unangemessener wird und auch Savage nimmt Kaldur in Schutz und antwortet, dass dieser das Vertrauen des Lichts genießt und dass seine Stimme Gewicht hat. Als der Verlust von Green und Blue Beetle weiter angesprochen wird und die Griff-Wissenschaftlerin beginnt, zu murmeln dass die den Botschafter ja gewarnt hatte, bringt dieser sie mit einem zornigen Blick zum Schweigen. Die Wissenschaftlerin entschuldigt sich bei dem Botschafter für ihre Unbedachtheit, doch Black Manta nimmt sie in Schutz und behauptet, dass sie damit richtig lag, die Entscheidung ihres Meisters infrage zu stellen. Er behauptet, dass das Licht dem Griff jegliche Ressourcen zur Verfügung gestellt hat und dass es ihnen dennoch nicht gelungen ist, die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen. Der Botschafter entgegnet kalt, dass er dies nicht für einen konstruktiven Einwand hält. Als das Gespräch sich weiter zu einem Streit eskaliert und der Griff-Botschafter das Licht daran erinnert, dass die Erde nun im Besitz des Griffs ist und das Licht lediglich ein bevorzugter Partner ist, antwortet Manta kalt, dass keine Abmachung der Welt ihn zu einem Sklaven machen wird. Er tritt nach vorne, doch sofort stellt sich ihm Black Beetle entgegen. Manta fährt daraufhin die kleine Raketenstation aus seiner Rüstung aus und bereitet sie auf den Kampf vor. Als Ra's versucht, die Situation zu beschwichtigen, schlägt Beetle Manta brutal zu Boden und schleudert ihn zu dem Licht zurück. Daraufhin stürzen sich sofort Deathstroke und Artemis auf ihn, die durch ihre Agilität Beetles grobschlächtigen Angriffen ausweichen können. Auch Manta will Beetle angreifen, doch Kaldur geht dazwischen und erinnert die Gruppe daran, dass sie Verbündete sind und ein Konflikt zwischen ihnen ihren Feinden in die Hände spielt. Der Botschafter und Savage unterstützen diese Aussage und sorgen dafür, dass wieder Frieden einkehrt. Während die Gespräche nun weitergehen, kommt Ra's al Ghul plötzlich eine Erkenntnis. Er reißt Artemis, die er zuvor schon spektisch beobachtet hatte, ihre Halskette ab, woraufhin die Illusion gebrochen wird und sie für alle als Artemis erkennbar ist. Black Beetle erkennt, dass dies bedeutet dass Kaldur, der Artemis eigentlich scheinbar getötet hatte, ein Verräter ist. Beetle ruft dem Licht zu, dass Aqualad sie alle erfolgreich hinters Licht geführt hat - seinen eigenen Vater eingeschlossen. Beetle wird daraufhin von dem Botschafter befohlen, Kaldur und Artemis zu töten, doch Manta geht dazwischen und ruft, dass Beetle seinen Sohn nicht töten wird, doch im selben Moment richtet Deathstroke eine Pistole auf Kaldur und schießt ihn nieder. Geschockt fängt Manta seinen Sohn auf, der ihm im scheinbaren Sterben schwach zumurmelt, dass es zu spät ist und dass Kaldur bereits gewonnen hat. Niederlage und Verhaftung Er offenbart einen Sender in seiner Hand, mit dem er eine zuvor aufgezeichnete Nachricht abspielt, in der er dem Griff offenbart, wie diese von dem Licht manipuliert wurde. Geschockt fragt Manta seinen scheinbar toten Sohn, was dieser getan hat. Savage und der Griff-Botschafter beschimpfen sich nun gegenseitig, aber als Savage offenbart, dass er derjenige ist, der den Schlüssel für den Kriegsplaneten besitzt, springt Kaldur wieder auf die Beine und offenbart dem Licht und seinem geschockten Vater, dass er noch am Leben ist. Im selben Moment stürmt auch der Rest der Junghelden in den Raum und Savage lässt den Notfallplan des Lichts in Kraft treten, der daraus besteht dass der Berggipfel durch hydraulische Vorrichtungen geöffnet wird und Scharen von Kriegern der Liga der Schatten in den Raum springen. Ein Großteil dieser Krieger erweist sich jedoch als weitere Mitglieder des Jungheldenteams, die kurzen Prozess mit Ra's Kriegern machen. Während des Kampfes in der Höhle konfrontiert Kaldur seinen Vater in einem Teich in der Höhle. Enttäuscht ruft Manta, dass er Kaldurs Verrat nicht nachvollziehen kann. Kaldur antwortet, dass er zwar Mantas ehrenhafte Seite gesehen hat, dass dieser ihm aber letztendlich trotzdem keine Wahl lässt solange er seine Talente weiter für das Böse verschwendet. Manta setzt seinen Helm auf und behauptet, dass er viel zu tolerant war und dass Kaldur Disziplin braucht. Er feuert einen Laserstrahl auf Kaldur, der aber ausweicht. Im Kampf zwischen den beiden kommt Kaldur seine Wassermagie zu Gute, doch als er eine riesige Wasserfaust erschafft und auf Manta herabkrachen lässt, rollt dieser sich im seichten Wasser darunter hinweg und schießt sofort einen weiteren Strahl auf seinen Sohn. Als Kaldur sich daraufhin mit Wasser selbst in die Luft hebt und mehrere dünne Wasserstrahlen auf Manta schießt, feuert dieser seine Raketen ab und zerstört die Wasserstrahlen damit. Kaldur trifft er jedoch nicht und dieser landet direkt vor ihm und verpasst Manta einen schweren Schlag mit seinem Wasser-Morgenstern, der Manta zu Boden streckt. Galerie MantaKritisiert.png|Black Manta beobachtet seine Truppen MantaUndHandlanger.png|Manta und seine Handlanger greifen an MantaBemerktAqualad.png|Manta erkennt Aqualad MantaWeichtAus.png|Manta weicht einem Angriff aus MantaLaser.png|Manta schießt Laserstrahlen MantaLichtBericht.png|Manta berichtet dem Licht MantaSprichtMitSohn.png|Black Manta kontaktiert Kaldur MantaWillkommenKaldur.png|Kaldur erkundigt sich nach Kaldurs Mission MantaOhneMaske.png|Manta ohne Helm MantaKaldurZufrieden.png|Manta ist mit Kaldurs Leistung zufrieden MantaBesorgtSohn.png|Manta macht sich Sorgen um das Schicksal seines Sohns MantaTigressHabenMegan.png|Manta und Tigress konfrontieren Megan MantaTruppenKO.png|Manta bekämpft Sportsmaster MantaSchießt.png|Manta schießt seine Laser auf Sportsmaster MantaTigressTeam.png|Tigress verteidigt Manta MantaGeblitzt.png|Cheshire streckt Manta nieder MantaCheshireHängen.png|Megan stoppt Manta und Cheshire MantaStolzSohn.png|Manta ist stolz auf seinen Sohn SavageLichtHöhle.png|Manta mit dem Licht MantaKO.png|Kaldur besiegt Black Manta Navigation en:Black Manta (Young Justice) Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Young Justice-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig